


Fit for a King

by klaineanummel



Series: A Night With the King [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Class Difference, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, More warnings inside, Power Imbalance, explicit discussion of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time that Blaine feels as though he is finally becoming accustomed to his life in the castle, something happens to once again upset the balance. A surprise wedding proposal, a night of passion with a man he should not want, and a devastating conversation with a fellow concubine place Blaine in various situations he never could have anticipated, and enable him to make a choice he never thought he would have to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE :D after a far too long hiatus, i am here with the first chapter of part 5 of my A Night With the King verse! :D I will be posting this story over the course of three weeks, with an update coming every Friday. 
> 
> You will probably have noticed that I added an archive warning for rape/non-con. This does not occur between Blaine and Kurt, and it is not explicit. There is, however, a lot of discussion about non-con, and talk about a non-con situation. As always, I want everybody to feel safe while reading this story, so please, please, please read the [ extended warnings for this fic ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/140753664325/a-night-with-the-king-warnings-masterpost) before you read. Seriously. You’re going to need them for this one.
> 
> Despite all that, this first chapter is relatively tame, warnings-wise. There is some explicit sexual content though, and it may not go the way you thought it would ;) details on that in the extended warnings.
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait! See you all next Friday :)

Hours have passed since he left the King’s chambers without giving him a sure answer, yet still Blaine cannot seem to sleep. He keeps staring up at the canopy over his bed, breathing in and out heavily, going over everything that happened in the past few hours in his mind.

He’d known what the King was going to ask, but to actually hear it… to see him get down on one knee…

The ring had been gorgeous. Pure gold, a slim band, with two diamonds engraved into the ring instead of sitting atop it. Simple, yet wonderfully elegant.

It was exactly the kind of ring he and David used to wish they could afford.

Blaine turns onto his side and stretches his hand out. He never wore a ring when he and David were engaged, as they decided to use the money and splurge on slightly nicer wedding rings for both of them. He wiggles his fingers and tries to imagine how the ring the King presented to him several hours ago would look on him. How it would feel on his ring finger, a weight he wasn’t used to, a symbol to all who passed him.

He thinks of the bigger weight of a crown being placed on his head after the wedding ceremony and rolls over so that he is lying on his stomach.

King. _King_. The King – Burt – wants Blaine to be his consort, his _husband_. He wants to _marry_ Blaine. He told Blaine that he loved him.

_“I… Burt, I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Say yes. Please, Blaine. Say yes.”_

_“I… Burt… I… I don’t… I don’t…”_

He presses his face into his pillow and groans as he thinks of his bumbling words. How he stuttered so desperately in his attempts to get words out. How he tried to look anywhere but at that damn ring, that ring that would change everything, that already had.

It was as though he had become stuck in a time loop, where all he could do was try and stutter his way out. Everything within him screamed at him to say no, that he had to say no, he couldn’t say yes in a million years. The problem was…

Well, what the problem has always been.

This is the _King_.

The _King_ just asked Blaine to marry him.

Blaine Anderson, the baker boy from Westerville. Baker turned concubine turned King. What a story to tell his children, if he were ever to have any.

His heart clenches at the thought. He had come to the place where he accepted that he would never be allowed to marry. He would not have a family; he would not have somebody to grow old with. It had always been his greatest wish, and when he became a concubine he had it ripped away from him. Still, he had come to accept it. He knew his place, and he knew he did not have a choice.

Yet now, marriage is being offered to him, and all he can think is _no, no, no_.

He flips onto his back and holds his arm out in front of him, surveying his finger yet again. How would it feel, to wear the King’s ring? To have that symbol on his hand, visible to all, proclaiming exactly who he belongs to.

He lowers his arm, hand coming to cover his face.

He’d apologized to the King. Sat down and asked the King to sit across from him. He told him he knew it must not be the reaction he expected, and he was sorry for that.

_“No, I understand. I’m sure this must have come as quite a shock to you.”_

The understatement of the century.

Blaine closes his eyes, but all it does is make the memory more real, his conversation with the King dancing on the backs of his eyelids like a horrific play.

_“I know that this is unorthodox, Burt, but could I… would it be possible…”_

_“Anything, Blaine. For you, anything.”_

_“I would just… I would like some time. To think about this. About what this would mean. About if I would even be good for this. I’ve never thought…” A pause, then the truth coming out instead. “I’ve never wanted to be King.”_

_“Oh, Blaine. You would make the most wonderful King.”_

_“Thank you, Burt, but you’re only saying that because you… you love me.”_

_“I’m saying it because it’s true.”_

_“You flatter me.”_

_Silence. Then,_

_“How about a week?”_

_“A week?”_

_“Yes. Would one week be enough time for you to think about it?”_

_“I… yes. I believe one week will be more than enough time.”_

_“Well, then it is settled. We will have dinner again in one week’s time, and I will pose the same question to you once more.”_

_A quiet, meek, “Okay.”_

_“But Blaine? Please, while you think, consider all the good you could do as King. You have such a big heart, and such a kind spirit. You have a knack for matters of love, and I have no doubt in my mind that you would take to politics and diplomacy as a fish does to water. Don’t make your decision based merely on your lack of desire to be King.”_

_A nod, then another soft, “Okay.”_

He had left soon after, and has been lying in his bed ever since.

A week. He has one more week before he has to give the King his answer.

The problem is, he already knows his answer. Or rather, he knows the answer he has to give.

Unfortunately, he also knows the answer he wishes to give.

How does one say no to the King?

Blaine turns back onto his stomach and presses his face into his pillow, letting out a muffled, frustrated groan. Because that is the question he must spend a week attempting to answer. That is the conundrum that he faces. He was unable to say no to the King when he was called for the very first time. He was unable to say no to the King when he was asked to become a concubine. He was unable to say no to the King every time he was called upon since his arrival at the castle. He was unable to say no to the King when he was asked to participate in a threesome with the King and Sebastian.

And now, he is unable to say no to the King’s proposal of marriage.

He groans in frustration again.

Why? Why is this happening to him? And, of all things, on the very night after he and Kurt…

He turns over and sits straight up in his bed, eyes widening.

 _Kurt_.

It absolutely destroyed Blaine to see Kurt with the Prince of Essex, and it continues to kill him knowing that the two will soon be married. What would it do to Kurt should Blaine actually become engaged to the King? To Kurt’s own father?

He can feel his eyes well up with tears, and presses his eyes and lips together, trying to stop them.

Why couldn’t it have been Kurt who called him that day? Why didn’t Kurt ask for him after the moment they shared at the procession? Why didn’t Kurt say anything when he saw him in castle?

Why didn’t Kurt _choose him_?

He pulls the canopy covering his bed aside, hopping out of bed and rubbing a hand through his curls.

He heads to the water closet and relieves himself, though he really doesn’t have to. He then washes his face with cold water and brushes his teeth once more, just because.

With a sigh, he looks himself over in the mirror. His eyes are bloodshot and there are bags under his eyes larger than the moon in the sky. He pokes at one and shakes his head, leaning forward until his forehead rests against the cool mirror.

What does the King even see in him? How could he love such a mess?

How could Kurt?

He pushes away from the mirror with a sigh. Of course, Kurt hasn’t technically said that he loves him. Just that he and Blaine share the same feelings. Still, Blaine has no doubt in his mind that he loves Kurt, so he supposes it is safe to assume that Kurt loves him, too.

The thought makes him smile, despite everything. His life may be a mess, and everything may be terrible, but Kurt loves him. Kurt _loves_ him.

At least one thing is going right in his life.

When he leaves the bathroom he finds himself heading to the common room instead of his bedchamber. Once there he glances around and then, following his instincts, heads to the servant’s entrance. Considering it is the middle of the night there should not be many people milling about, but he supposes it is better he be safe than he be sorry.

He walks through the halls in silence, looking around anxiously, only realizing that he is heading to Kurt’s room when he arrives at a slightly more ornate door than the rest he’s passed.

He glances around, surprised to find no guard outside Kurt’s door. He knows that the King sleeps with two at both his official entrance and the servant entrance.

Perhaps this isn’t Kurt’s door?

He looks around again, then turns the knob on the door carefully, quietly, and opens the door a crack, narrowing his eye and looking through the crack, making sure he is in the right room.

Through the small strip between door and doorway, Blaine sees a soft turquoise couch and a pair of long legs attached to a lean torso on it, a book being cradled by slim, elegant fingers, illuminated only by the light of a candle.

He would recognize those fingers anywhere.

Knowing he has found the right place, he knocks gently, opening the door more to reveal the rest of Kurt to him.

Kurt turns toward the sound, eyes wide in surprise. He gasps when he sees Blaine and tosses the book aside, not taking the time to make sure he has saved his spot.

“Blaine!” he greets happily, though still keeping his voice down. Blaine’s heart surges as Kurt stands and rushes to him, pulling him into his arms instantly and pressing his lips to Blaine’s as soon as he can.

Blaine hums into the kiss, hands coming to Kurt’s waist to steady himself. He parts his lips softly, allowing Kurt to slip his tongue into his mouth. He sighs happily against Kurt’s mouth, then separates them with a wet _smack_ , blushing a little at the lewd sound.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asks, hands coming to Blaine’s face and cupping his jaw, keeping his head tilted up and looking into Kurt’s eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Blaine says. It’s not technically a lie. “I… I only realized it might be stupid to come here when I reached your door. I wasn’t even sure if it was yours, since there are no guards.”

“Oh, right,” Kurt glances to the still open door and shuffles them both back, making Blaine chuckle. He pushes his arm over Blaine’s shoulder and shuts the door, then promptly pushes Blaine against it. “Well, you see,” he presses a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth. “Brittany had a habit of coming to find me in the middle of the night after a bad dream when we were younger.” He kisses Blaine’s lower lip. “The guards scared her, so I asked them to leave and, well, I never saw the point in asking them back. There are still some by the front door, though.”

He kisses Blaine’s top lip this time and Blaine groans into it. “That’s very dangerous, Your Highness,” he says, aiming for teasing, but really coming out breathless.

“You think so, Your Majesty?”

Blaine’s heart stops and he pulls his head away from Kurt’s, resting it against the wood of the door. Kurt frowns at him, rubbing a thumb over his cheek, lips pursing together in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um.” _Your father asked me to marry him and I have no idea how to say no and hearing you call me Your Majesty makes me feel incredibly guilty over something I don’t ever want to feel guilty about_. “I don’t know, I just…”

Kurt sighs heavily, then takes a step back. He grabs Blaine’s hand and pulls him toward the couch. Blaine’s follows willingly, though he keeps his eyes on the floor, heat creeping into his cheeks.

They sit together and Kurt instantly pulls Blaine’s legs up and over his lap. He begins to massage Blaine’s calves and, honestly, could he be any more perfect? Blaine looks up at him with a smile. He feels so lucky.

“Is this about my father?” Kurt asks, voice quiet and shy.

Blaine winces, heart skipping a beat. “I… No?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, looking entirely unimpressed. “That sounded convincing.”

“Oh, no, Kurt-” Blaine shakes his head and puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s not… it’s not what you think. Or, maybe it is?” He gives Kurt a considering look. “What are you thinking?”

Kurt presses his lips together tightly, and looks away. “Do you love him?”

Blaine is already blurting out the word, “No,” before Kurt even finishes asking the question. Kurt looks back at him quickly, eyes wide at the speed of Blaine’s response. “No, Kurt, of course I don’t. You know, I’ve told you, I’m with him because it’s my duty. You _know_ that.”

Kurt nods. He gives Blaine a careful look, then says, “But you still feel guilty about being with me?”

Blaine swallows thickly. “I don’t want to,” he says, voice rough. He covers Kurt’s hand on his calf with his own and squeezes his fingers tightly. “I didn’t, this morning. It’s just…” he looks Kurt in the eye, wondering if he should tell him about the proposal. About his week to figure out what to do. At the sadness already in Kurt’s eyes, he decides to stick with the lesser of the two evils. “He told me today that he loves me.”

“My father did?” Kurt asks, voice so quiet Blaine barely hears him. Blaine nods, entire face scrunching up in a wince as he does. “Oh, god.”

“I know,” Blaine says, voice quiet as well.

“So when I called you ‘Your Majesty’ it…”

“It just made me think of it,” Blaine says, playing absently with Kurt’s fingers as the ones from the other hand continue to gently massage his calf. “I know you were only joking but…”

“No, it’s okay,” Kurt says. “This is a… a strange situation. I know.”

“But, I…” Blaine clears his throat and puts his free hand back on Kurt’s shoulder, trying to get him to look at him. “I love _you_ ,” he says, voice soft instead of quiet. “You’re right, this is a strange situation. It’s complicated, and terrible, and will most likely end with my being exiled from the kingdom, but…” he shrugs, looks down at where their fingers are tangled together. “But I love you, and I want to be with you, even if it’s only for a short time.”

Kurt pulls him closer, his knees pulling up, and his ass touching the edge of Kurt’s thighs. He cups Blaine’s face in his hand and brings him in for a short, close lipped kiss.

“I love you, too,” Kurt admits. Blaine feels his heart soar and comes in for yet another kiss. It feels so fantastic to hear the words from Kurt’s lips, and for a moment all that matters is that they love each other. They are simply two boys in love, not a Prince and his father’s concubine.

When the kiss parts, reality starts to creep back into Blaine’s mind, and Blaine honestly wants to push it away for as long as possible.

He leans his forehead against Kurt’s and whispers, “Can we, um. Can you take me to your bed?”

“My bed?” Kurt asks, voice soft and breathless. “Why would you want to go all the way there when we have a wonderful couch right here?”

Blaine chuckles and kisses Kurt quickly again. “Because I don’t want our first time to be on this couch.”

Kurt pulls away enough for Blaine to see the judgemental look on his face. “Blaine, I don’t know if you recall, but we already had our first time. It was this afternoon. Remember? It was quite wonderful, starring my tongue and your ass?”

Blaine shivers at the memory and nods. “Yes, yes I remember. I just meant, you know.” He moves closer still, so that he is almost entirely in Kurt’s lap. “Our first _time_.”

Kurt freezes under him. “Oh,” he says, a quick gust of breath escaping his lips in a hurry. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats, and Blaine brings him in for another kiss.

They kiss for several moments, and then Kurt wraps one arm under Blaine’s knees, the other around his back and stands up quickly.

Blaine shrieks in surprise and wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck to keep himself from falling, which makes Kurt laugh quietly against his neck.

“You know,” Kurt says as he begins to walk them toward his bedchamber, “you are a lot lighter than I expected you to be.”

“Yes, well, you are just as strong as I fantasized you would be, so why don’t you stop talking and take me to bed where we can put that strength to good use?”

Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine’s neck. He pushes the door open with his foot, then closes it again the same way when they’re on the other side of it. It’s only a few more steps until they are at Kurt’s bed, where Kurt drops Blaine onto the mattress unceremoniously, causing him to bounce and let out yet another shriek in surprise.

“Okay, Blaine,” Kurt says, climbing onto the bed and on top of him. “You really are going to have to stop making that noise. I told you, there may not be guards in the servant corridors, but there are some stationed at my front door.”

“Well, stop surprising me with your amazing strength,” Blaine says, bringing his hands up to Kurt’s biceps and giving a hard squeeze. Ah, they feel just as wonderful as they look. “Besides, if anybody hears something and asks tomorrow just tell them that you were with the Prince of Essex again, or something.”

Kurt stops moving on top of him, and Blaine drags his eyes away from Kurt’s arms to look up into his eyes, which stare down at him, regret and sadness filling them and making Blaine’s heart ache.

“Did I, um,” Kurt clears his throat into his shoulder, then looks back down at Blaine. “Did I ever apologize for that?”

Blaine rubs his hands over Kurt’s amazing arms and teases him with a, “Not properly.”

He leans up, wanting to catch Kurt’s lips, but instead finds his cheek. He lowers himself back down, resting only on his elbows, and raises an eyebrow at Kurt, who is slowly turning his face back toward him.

“I’m serious, Blaine,” he says. “I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have been with Adam. Not like that. Not for the reasons I chose. It wasn’t fair to you, and it definitely wasn’t fair to compare what happened between Adam and me to what happened with my father and Sebastian. So… I’m sorry. I really am.”

Blaine smiles, heart warming at the sincerity in Kurt’s words and in his eyes. “Kurt,” he says, a hand coming up to the back of Kurt’s neck, fingers tangling in his gorgeous, soft hair. “It’s okay. You’re marrying the Prince of Essex. It wasn’t fair of me to impose my classes standards on you. You had no reason _not_ to sleep with him. I was just being… I was being silly and jealous.” He gives him another smile, making sure Kurt sees it, then adds, “Although I will accept your apology for comparing our situations, because that wasn’t nice.”

Kurt lowers himself so that he and Blaine are pressed tightly together and whispers, “You have nothing to be jealous about,” before he kisses Blaine, lips moving over Blaine’s gently and full of love. “And thank you,” he says when they part. “For accepting my apology.”

“What can I say,” Blaine teases, squeezing Kurt’s biceps. “I’m a forgiving guy. Although,” he raises an eyebrow as he hooks a leg around Kurt’s hip, bringing him closer to him, “if you want to apologize to me _really_ good…”

Kurt growls and kisses Blaine, no longer soft and sweet, but instead rough and passionate. His tongue immediately thrusts into Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine moans as he accepts it, welcoming him with his own tongue.

They continue to kiss, growing more urgent with each passing second and Blaine… well, Blaine cannot wait until they are naked and together. He doesn’t think he’s actually looked forward to being with somebody this much since… well, since before he even met the King.

It is only when he slips his hands under Kurt’s already untucked shirt, warm skin finding warm skin, that Kurt ends their kiss, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed.

“You, um.” He can’t seem to catch his breath, and Blaine smiles at the image it makes. The beautiful Crown Prince, breathless above him after only a few kisses. He feels like the most powerful man in the kingdom.

“You know,” Kurt continues, though his breathing is still laboured, “how I asked you if we could do something that you had never done before, because I wanted at least one of your firsts?”

Blaine nods, hips bucking up, bringing their erections together in a display of delicious friction.

“Right, wow,” Kurt swallows thickly, and Blaine can see sweat starting to collect at his hairline. “Well, um. I want… I want to give you one of my firsts.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You have some left?” His eyes shut immediately and he groans out loud, turning his head away so that he doesn’t have to see the hurt that is no doubt filling Kurt’s face. “I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

He is surprised to hear a chuckle from Kurt, and opens one eye cautiously to see Kurt smiling down at him, crinkles next to his eyes, which shine with mirth.

“It’s alright, I did not take it the way I’m sure you think I did. And I understand. I have been doing this since I was fourteen, which was…” he trails off, frowning, then shakes his head. “Well, much too long ago,” he says, which makes Blaine smile. “But yes, Blaine. I can assure you I still have a first or two to give.”

“Like, um,” Blaine looks up at him, excitement and caution coursing equally strongly through his body. “Like what?”

“Well,” Kurt smirks. “I was thinking that maybe tonight, instead of us doing things the way I’m guessing you assumed we would do them, we could… do them the other way around.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow, confused. “So… instead of… of fucking,” the word still sounds strange coming from his mouth, “you want to… not… fuck?”

Kurt bursts into laughter, head falling in such a way that his hair tickles Blaine’s nose. Blaine is still confused, but he cannot help but smile at how adorable Kurt looks as he laughs.

“No, Blaine, no,” he says, looking back up, face red, still grinning from ear to ear. “I meant that maybe instead of me fucking you, that you could fuck _me_.”

Blaine’s smile falls from his face, replaced by wide eyes and his lips falling apart in surprise. “Oh, wow,” he says, completely shocked. “You… you’ve never done that?”

Kurt shakes his head, his smile moving more from a grin to a smirk.

“And you, um. You want to? With me?”

He nods, one eyebrow raising seductively. “Do _you_ want to?” he asks.

He… does he want to? The truth is, Blaine has never considered doing it that way. Every man that he has been with or fantasized about being with has always gravitated towards the position of top, and to be quite honest Blaine has been very happy with that. The idea of being in charge, of having to be in control of the situation isn’t something he has really been comfortable with, especially not with the King.

On the other hand, his mind is now filled with images, and all he can think of is how tight and hot Kurt would feel surrounding him. Blaine knows that he himself always seems to be perfectly tight for the King, no matter how recently they’ve been together, and if Kurt has never been with anyone in this way before…

“Yes,” he says, nodding quickly. “Yes, god, Kurt, _yes_.”

“Great,” Kurt says, dipping his head down to kiss Blaine. “Great,” he mumbles against his lips.

They go back to kissing, though this time they begin slowly undressing as they do. Blaine makes sure he is able to actually take in the glory that is Kurt naked this time around, still feeling like he was denied the opportunity during their first time.

Everything about Kurt is beautiful, from his slender neck to his surprisingly dainty toes. It isn’t long before Blaine is discarding Kurt’s undergarment and staring up at a completely naked Prince, heart filling with love and desire for this perfect man before him.

He brings his hands down to the small of Kurt’s back, his pinky dipping down and teasing at Kurt’s crack. “Do you, um. Do you want me to be on top for this, or…?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Actually, every time I’ve pictured us doing this it’s been me on top, but still you… you inside me.”

Blaine has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the mental image of Kurt above him, bouncing on his cock, head thrown back in pleasure…

“Oil?” Blaine asks, and Kurt chuckles, most likely at how eager he must sound. Honestly, Blaine does not care. He has only had the option to top presented to him for a few minutes, and already he feels ready to burst in his excitement to do it.

Plus, this way he won’t actually have to take as much control as he feared. Kurt can still set the pace; he can be in charge. Blaine just has to sit back and, well, enjoy.

His hand dips down to grope at Kurt’s ass and, oh, _yes_ , he is going to enjoy.

Kurt hops off the bed and hurries to his nightstand to fetch oil and protection. Blaine watches as his cock bounces with his every move, and has to bite down on his lip yet again to keep from moaning. He cannot wait to see that same cock bounce as Kurt fucks himself on Blaine’s cock.

“You’re blushing,” Kurt says as he returns to the bed, straddling Blaine’s hip with a smirk. “Did you just have a dirty thought about me?”

“Kurt, I have not had a pure thought about you since we walked into this room,” he says. Kurt is sitting upright above him and feels far too far away. Desperate for some contact, Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s waist and squeezes his fingers into the soft skin there. “So do you um… do you want _my_ fingers or… or your fingers?”

Kurt presses his lips together and says, “Well, I’ve never really… with my fingers so… so maybe it’s best you do it?”

“Okay,” Blaine says, nodding slowly and taking the oil that Kurt holds out to him. He scoots up a bit himself, and groans when it makes Kurt’s ass fall directly into contact with his desperately hard cock. Closer to the Prince, he leans in for a kiss, which Kurt graciously gives.

“Okay,” Blaine repeats when they pull apart. “I’ve never actually done this either. At least… not to another person. So if I do something wrong, or if something hurts… tell me?”

“Yes, of course.”

Blaine bites down on his lip, embarrassed by how silly and inexperienced he must be coming across to Kurt. He worried about the same thing this morning, but this feels almost worse. It’s as though Kurt can smell how little he knows about what he is currently doing.

“Hey,” Kurt says, tilting his head up with his hands so that he’s looking at him. “I don’t know what I’m doing here either.”

Blaine nods, feeling some of his worry settle. He kisses Kurt, and it’s as though Kurt is attempting to suck all of his nerves right out of his mouth. He isn’t quite sure if it’s working, but he is more than thankful that Kurt is willing to try.

With a little more resolve now, Blaine dips one finger in the oil, then lowers it down to Kurt’s ass, making sure not to touch him anywhere else, knowing too well how uncomfortable having oil elsewhere on your body can feel.

When his finger touches Kurt’s hole he and Kurt gasp simultaneously. Blaine can feel Kurt’s hole flutter against his fingertip, and his cock twitches against the softness of Kurt’s ass cheek.

He presses in slowly, knowing from his experience with David and from his own forays into fingering that it really does not have to hurt. Not the way his own first time hurt.

The muscles give in around him, and Kurt’s hands come to grip his shoulders tightly, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip hard. Blaine leans forward and kisses the spot where teeth and lip meet, pressing quick pecks to it until finally the teeth give way and Blaine is able to pull Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth, swiping his tongue soothingly over the spot Kurt had been biting.

Once his finger is fully inside Kurt, he does not move it until Kurt claims he is ready. Even then, he moves slowly, building up a careful rhythm, wanting Kurt to get used to the intrusion before he increases it.

“More is okay,” Kurt finally murmurs, and Blaine nods, removing his finger and now dipping two in the oil.

There is not as much resistance as Blaine expected, Kurt’s ass swallowing his fingers wonderfully. The warmth that surrounds him is almost more than he can bear, and while he wants this to be good for Kurt, wants to take his time, he also worries that he may come from this alone.

“How do you manage this on a regular basis?” Blaine asks. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, and Blaine shrugs. “You just… you feel so wonderful. I don’t know how you don’t just come the minute you’re, you know, inside.”

“Practice,” Kurt says. “Lots of practice,” he looks down at Blaine with a smile. “Practice I will be more than happy to provide you with.”

Blaine groans as Kurt’s muscles flutter around him. “Are you ready for three?” he asks, not sure if he will be able to make it if Kurt says no.

Kurt, thankfully, nods, and soon Blaine is pressing three fingers into him as gently and slowly as he can physically manage. There definitely is resistance this time, but Blaine works through it slowly, pressing kisses from Kurt’s shoulder to his clavicle, basing how Kurt must feel on how tightly his fingers are curled in Blaine’s hair as well as the clench of his muscles around Blaine’s fingers.

He has barely started thrusting the fingers in and out of Kurt, scissoring them carefully to provide a better stretch, that Kurt says, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Blaine looks up at him, eyes wide. “Um. Are you sure? I mean, I know I’m not exactly huge, but I was thinking, maybe we should do four fingers first?”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s forehead, then mumbles against his skin, “You are the perfect size. But honestly, I don’t think I’m going to last if you go up to four fingers.”

“That might be better. Maybe an orgasm will loosen you up, make you more-”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, kissing his temple. “You are wonderful. You are making this absolutely perfect for me. I love you.”

Blaine smiles. “I love you, too.”

“That being said,” Kurt says, reaching down and grabbing the small protective slip, “if you do not get inside of me within the next minute I may very well explode.”

He slips the protection onto Blaine, and Blaine frowns at the strange feeling of it, never having had to wear it before. Kurt’s fingers hold it down at the base of his cock, and he raises so that he is on his knees, hovering above Blaine.

Their eyes meet and Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s hips, still wanting to help him as much as possible. He can feel Kurt’s stretched hole pressing against his cockhead and he leans forward, pressing his lips against Kurt’s as hard as he possibly can.

As they kiss, Kurt begins to drop down on him, his hole bearing down around Blaine’s cock, swallowing him slowly but surely.

“Oh, my god,” Blaine says, fingernails digging deeply into Kurt’s skin. “Oh, god, _Kurt_.”

“You’re perfect,” Kurt whispers. “You feel so perfect, Blaine.”

“No, no, _you’re_ perfect,” Blaine replies as he becomes more engulfed within Kurt. He feels like he can’t breathe, Kurt’s ass like a vice around him, hot and tight and wonderful.

He really does not know how people do this on a regular basis without exploding every time.

It feels like it takes an eternity, but finally his cock is buried deeply in Kurt’s ass, and he groans, biting into Kurt’s shoulder at the wonderful feeling of it.

Kurt shifts and Blaine groans louder. “Don’t move,” he whispers against the teeth marks he’s left in Kurt’s skin. “Not yet, please. If you move I’m… I’m going to…”

“Okay,” Kurt replies with a nod, fingers carding through Blaine’s sweaty curls. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

Blaine nods, eyes closing, trying to focus on anything other than the ass around his cock.

“Does it hurt?” Blaine asks.

“No,” Kurt whispers. “It feels fantastic. _You_ feel fantastic.”

Several minutes pass before Blaine finally feels like he’ll last more than three seconds if Kurt moves. He squeezes Kurt’s hips, and Kurt immediately understands, lifting almost completely off of his cock, stopping when only the head is left inside, then lowers back down slowly.

It’s torture. Absolutely wonderful torture.

They go slow for some time, Blaine’s hands resting rather uselessly on Kurt’s hips, seeing as Kurt is doing most of the work, and it isn’t until Kurt whines, “Blaine, please let me speed up, I’m dying,” that Blaine starts using his hands to actually help.

They build up the rhythm together, Kurt using his thighs to bounce up and down at an increased pace with every thrust, Blaine digging his fingers into Kurt’s hips far too hard, lifting him up and down, trying to take some of the pressure of Kurt’s thighs, pressure he knows all too well.

It feels wonderful beyond description, and soon Blaine’s head is lolling back on his neck and Kurt is letting out these quiet, short moans, which he is clearly attempting - and failing - to stifle.

Finally, they reach a good pace, and Kurt braces his hands on Blaine’s shoulders to help keep the speed of his thrusts even.

“I won’t last long,” Blaine admits after several minutes, breath coming harsh and mingling with Kurt’s.

“Me neither,” Kurt says, breathless as well. “To be honest I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long.”

He feels himself bordering the edge with every thrust, so Blaine removes one hand from Kurt’s hips and wraps it around Kurt’s cock. It’s the second time he’s had it in his hand, and it fits just as wonderfully as the first time. The skin is satin soft against his hand, and Kurt groans, lips pressed to Blaine’s forehead as Blaine pumps his cock in tandem with their thrusts.

Less than a minute later, Kurt is coming over Blaine’s hand, the muscles in his ass contracting as he does so, and Blaine groans at the increased pressure around his cock, which serves to push him over the edge as well.

He fucks Kurt through his orgasm, and then instantly falls onto his back when he’s done, feeling as though every bone has just been released from his body.

Kurt collapses on top of him, and even though Blaine doesn’t want to move an inch, he still shifts in such a way that his spent cock slips out of Kurt, knowing from experience how uncomfortable it can be to have something inside when you’re sensitive.

“You’re amazing,” Kurt whispers, shifting slightly so that he isn’t entirely on top of Blaine anymore, yet still close enough to cuddle.

“No, that was you,” Blaine replies, carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair, damp from the sweat but still incredibly soft and perfect.

They lay in silence, Kurt resting his head against Blaine’s shoulder, and for the first time in a while, Blaine’s mind doesn’t fill with anxious thoughts in the silence. Instead all he can think of is Kurt. Kurt and how soft his hair is. Kurt and how wonderful it is to lie with him like this. Kurt and how lucky he is to have somehow won his heart.

Everything is Kurt, and Blaine feels truly happy.

“I love you,” Kurt says, breaking the silence. “More than I’ve ever loved anybody.”

“More than anybody?” Blaine asks, smiling. “But you’ve only really known me for a month.”

“I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you,” Kurt says, quiet. Blaine looks down at the man cuddled up against him, and wonders if Kurt remembers the first time he actually saw Blaine, or if he means that time he walked in on Blaine and the King. “Knowing you just made me love you more.”

Blaine does not know how to respond, so he doesn’t. Instead he starts to rub circles into Kurt’s shoulder, and presses soft kisses over his forehead.

“I love you, too,” he finally says.

This time it is Kurt who does not respond.

They lay in silence for several minutes more. Blaine’s heartbeat is finally slowing to its regular rhythm, when Kurt says, “You should probably go.”

Blaine glances to the window. It’s still dark outside, but he’s sure it won’t be for much longer. Rationally, he knows he should leave, as many of the servants in the castle begin to roam even before the sun rises. Still...

“I don’t want to,” he pouts.

“Me neither,” Kurt says. He presses a kiss to the middle of Blaine’s chest, then sits up. “You still should.”

Blaine nods and sits up as well.

“You know,” he says, staring into Kurt’s eyes, still feeling beyond content, “what we were talking about earlier. About this being a strange situation?”

“Yeah?” Kurt whispers in reply.

“Well, I just… I just want you to know that you’re worth it. Anything that happens in the future, whatever repercussions this brings, if there even are any… I won’t regret this. I won’t regret you.”

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine lightly on the lips. “Me neither. Ever.”

They kiss a little more, then Blaine pauses the kissing to pick up his clothes off the floor, getting dressed quickly. Once he is dressed he kneels on the bed and kisses Kurt a couple more times, still not ready to say goodbye.

“Love you,” Blaine whispers. Kurt blinks up at him, cheeks dusted pink, eyes shimmering bright in the dark room.

“Love you more,” he whispers back. They kiss once more, then Kurt says, “Now, go. Before you get caught.”

With a final longing gaze and a kiss blown goodbye from the door of Kurt’s bed chamber, Blaine goes.

He falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m updating a day early this week because I am not sure if I will have a good wifi connection tomorrow. I want to give a HUGE thanks to Pace mailroomorder for helping me with this chapter and the next one, which were basically totally different when I originally wrote them. She’s been such a wonderful beta, and I really appreciate how honest she was with me after reading this by saying “hey, this doesn’t make sense”. Thank you darling, you’re honestly the best <3 
> 
> I’m not sure if people are going to like this one very much, and I’m really sorry about that. It’s a tough chapter, so I want to make sure everybody has read [ the extended warnings for this fic](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/140753664325/a-night-with-the-king-warnings-masterpost) before you read this chapter. There is explicit discussion of non-con, so please be careful if you are unsure. I am always willing to send chapter summaries to anybody who is worried about being triggered. 
> 
> See you all next Friday!

In Blaine’s dream, he is in the small clearing by the river with Kurt. There is snow on the ground, all around them, everywhere except for the small circle where they are standing. Kurt is dressed like a knight, in head to toe armor, the metal cool against Blaine’s warm skin.

Kurt looks down at him, and he seems so much taller than Blaine knows he really is, as though his face was miles away. He smiles at Blaine, then hugs him close.

“I love you,” he says. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Blaine opens his mouth to reply, but no words come out. It’s as though his tongue has stuck to the roof of his mouth. He looks up at Kurt desperately, trying to convey with his eyes that he loves him too, but Kurt does not seem to understand.

“Do you love me?” he asks.

Blaine nods desperately, but Kurt isn’t looking at him any more.

“You have to give me an answer, Blaine,” he says, profile sharp as he faces away from Blaine.

Suddenly, it is not Kurt before him, but the King. He turns to Blaine slowly, anger filling his eyes. He has a ring in one hand and a noose in the other.

“You have to give me an answer, Blaine,” he says, his voice hard.

Blaine takes a step back in shock, stepping onto the snow. Except, it isn’t snow, it’s the river, and he falls into it backwards, his entire body submerging under the freezing water.

He wakes with a start, heart hammering in his chest, shivering all over.

It takes him several seconds to realize that there is knocking at the door, which must have been what woke him. Blaine takes a moment to calm himself, still feeling a little shaky from his unsettling dream.

He stands slowly and makes his way to the door, stumbling slightly on unsteady feet. When he reaches the door he takes another moment to take a deep, calming breath, and then opens it.

He is surprised to see Emma standing before him, a plate of food in her hand, her fist raised as though prepared to knock once more.

“Emma,” he greets, eyebrows raising slightly. Nobody other than Elliott or Brittany has come to visit him in his room.

“Hello, Blaine,” she says. “May I come in?”

Blaine nods and steps aside, allowing her to enter. She does so, heading for the small table in the corner of his room and placing the plate there. Blaine shuts the door and follows her there.

“You missed breakfast,” she says, sitting at one of the chairs.

“Yes, I had some trouble getting to sleep last night,” he says. “It caused me to sleep too late this morning.”

“Did I wake you?” she asks, her eyes wide in worry.

She did, but Blaine still shakes his head. “Of course not,” he sits at the table and pulls the plate full of grapes, strawberries, and scones closer to him. “This looks fantastic, thank you Emma.”

“No problem,” she says, voice gone quiet. He glances away from his plate and sees her looking down at her own lap, hands fiddling anxiously. “I, um,” she clears her throat. “I wanted to speak with you, actually.”

Blaine pops a grape in his mouth and nods. After several seconds of silence, he says, “What about?”

She glances up carefully, then says, voice still quiet, “Now you mustn’t be angry at Sebastian.”

Blaine sighs. “I’m always angry at Sebastian,” he says. He pulls his chair closer and narrows his eyes. “What did he tell you?”

“He told me what happened,” she says meekly, eyes shining as though about to burst into tears. “Between the two of you and the King.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, looking down at his plate. The food on it suddenly feels a lot less appetizing.

“Only because he knew I would understand,” she says. “I think he wanted an empathetic ear, somebody who would not judge him, or tell him that he got what he deserved.” She clears her throat and says, “I was just… I was thinking perhaps you might want the same thing.”

His eyes go to her, and sees her chewing on her bottom lip, body angled away from the table, clearly prepared to be rejected. Blaine wonders how much strength and bravery it took to even knock on his door.

“That might be nice,” he admits. Her eyes widen, clearly surprised. He smiles softly. “Thank you, Emma.”

“Yes, of course,” she says, shifting so that she now faces him instead of away from him. “I… I jus thought…”

“I know,” he says. His hand twitches, wanting to reach across the table and squeeze hers, but he knows she does not like to be touched by anybody other than Will. Instead he places his hand on the center of the table, drawing her attention to it, and then to his face. “And it is much appreciated.”

She smiles and surprises him by reaching forward and slipping her small hand into his and giving it a small squeeze. She takes her hand away quickly, but Blaine appreciates the action for what it was nonetheless, feeling touched that she would trust him in such a way.

The story flows out of him easily as he eats; how excited he had been to have finally been called upon, the shock at seeing Sebastian, how it had felt like a competition at first but had eventually turned to team work to avoid a situation that both he and Sebastian desperately wanted to avoid.

He isn’t sure when he begins to cry, but by the time his plate is empty he feels entirely emotionally drained. He is just finishing telling her about throwing up in the King’s water closet and hurrying back to his chambers as quickly as possible, ashamed and embarrassed. There are tear tracks on his cheeks, and no matter how many times he wipes them away they reappear moments later, his emotions getting the best of him once more.

Emma is crying, too, and Blaine does not know if that makes him feel better or worse.

“I don’t know,” he finishes, wiping under his eyes once more and sniffling. “I suppose in a way I have no right to complain. Sebastian either. Neither of us said no. We never indicated that this was not something we wanted to do. It’s not as though he… he…”

Emma sniffles as well. She looks as though she’s about to speak, but Blaine shakes his head, not done. “The complication,” he continues, and she nods at him to continue, “is that neither Sebastian nor I are in a position to say no. What would happen to us if we did? It is our duty to please the King, sexually, and by saying no we are denying our duty. I don’t know. I am very conflicted about the situation.”

_ Even more conflicted considering the King asked me to marry him _ . Blaine shuts his eyes tight as another wave of tears start to flow out of him. He tells his brain to be quiet.

“I used to think about that,” Emma says quietly. Blaine opens his eyes and finds her with her own eyes closed, pressed together tightly, tears slipping out from under her eyelids regardless. “I’ve… I’ve never been interested in sex. Of any kind. I was engaged briefly about a year before I became a concubine, but I broke it off because I did not think I could be intimate with my husband.” She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “When the King called on me, asked me to be his concubine, I knew I could not say no. After all, most of the people my age in my village had all grown up dreaming of the King. I… I thought it would be okay. I thought as soon as we started… you know… that I would realize that I was actually okay with that form of intimacy and would be able to complete my duties as a concubine with excitement.”

She shakes her head. “I wasn’t okay with it,” she says, her voice catching on a sob. “And the more he called on me the less okay with it I became. I lived paralyzed in fear of the next time he might call upon me, hoping desperately that every time a page came to call they would ask for Sue or Will instead.

“Then one day… I couldn’t take it. The King was kissing me and he had his hand… there…” she shudders, her entire body shaking with it. “I told him to stop. It just… it slipped out. I’d never told him no before, I knew I couldn’t, that I would be exiled, sent back to my home in shame. But that time I just…”

A mix of curiosity and sympathy builds inside Blaine. “What happened?”

“He stopped, at first. Apologized to me. Told me it was alright if I did not want to do anything with him that night, that we could just talk.” She looks up at him, eyes bloodshot and wet. “I couldn’t believe my luck. I mean, he’d always told me if I said stop he would stop, but I never believed he really would.”

She takes in a deep breath and shakes her head again.

“As the night went on, though,” she continues, “he started asking me if I was okay now. He told me we could go slow. That he would stop at any time, but he wanted to try. He… he insisted so much. He didn’t force me, not really, but it felt like the more I said I didn’t want to, the more he tried to convince me.

“Eventually I gave in,” this is said quieter, eyes lowered. “I cried throughout the entire ordeal, but he thought it was because the feelings were so intense. That the build up had made things better for me. It was as though he thought it had been a game this entire time.”

“Oh, Emma,” Blaine whispers, heart breaking in his chest.

“Will found me after, crying in my chambers. That was when he started going for me. At first I worried it would be the same, that the King would be okay with it for some time but would eventually grow tired of the game and force me to come to him. Thankfully that never happened.”

Blaine presses his lips together, tears streaming down his face as he thinks of what the King told him, about how he still had not seen Emma but he didn’t need to, he already knew he wanted Blaine. He cannot help but +thank whatever deity was looking out for Emma that the King felt that way.

“I just…” she pauses, takes a deep breath, then looks him directly in the eye, so much hurt present in her gaze that it breaks Blaine’s heart all over again. “I wanted to tell you that story so that you would realize that it isn’t just because neither of you said no.”

Blaine nods, sniffling and wiping under his eyes. “Thank you, Emma. I know it must have been hard for you to tell me that.”

She looks down at her lap, and Blaine can see that she’s fiddling with her hands again. “Everything about our situation is hard,” she says. “In a way I cannot blame the King for doing what he does, seeing as he was raised to be given everything his heart desired. His grandfather, King Clark, was insatiable. He had at least a hundred concubines, which is why the quarters are so large. King Clark stepped down so his own daughter could reign, and because of that he filled many of his hours helping in the raising of his grandchild.”

“I’ve heard stories of King Clark,” Blaine says, eyes lowering as well. “He was not kind to his concubines.”

He can hear Emma sniffling. “It is why his daughter never took a concubine of her own. When it came time for her to marry she found a Duke who had also never taken a concubine. I… I did not know them, as they had passed long before I arrived at the castle, but Sue remembers them. She says they were extremely disappointed in their son when he took her on as a concubine.”

Blaine looks up as he sniffles, eyes beginning to dry. “Why is that?”

Emma shrugs. “I can’t be sure, but my guess is that they had hoped that the tradition of taking concubines would begin to dissolve with them. If that is the case it is a bit of a foolish hope,” she picks at a loose thread in her sleeves. “Especially with King Burt having spent a large amount of his childhood under the influence of King Clark. His parents were busy, and he and his grandfather were close. It is only natural that some of his desires and morals would be passed on.”

He knows that is not what she meant, but Blaine’s mind cannot help but go to Kurt. He seems quite different from his father in many issues such as this – after all, even though he did not seem to fully understand the issues of consent Blaine spoke to him about, he still took the time to speak to his father and attempt to make things right by Blaine. From what he has seen, he truly understands the meaning of the word no.

Then again, he may have left Brittany at the stables once, but he did not stop calling on her, even though she was clearly upset about his engagement to Adam.

Blaine hates how quickly the doubt creeps in, but can he really be blamed? After all, Emma is right. If the King is a product of his upbringing, then wouldn’t Kurt be as well? And if the King has certain views regarding consent…

“I see,” Blaine says.

“I don’t... I don’t say it to excuse him,” Emma says, shaking her head. “I don’t think anything could excuse the horrible things he has made me feel. That he’s made you and Sebastian feel.” Her hair continues swishing around her face even when she stops shaking her head. She looks into his eye and Blaine swallows the lump that has built in his throat, trying not to start crying again. “I only want you to understand what I have come to understand, which is that he was raised in a certain way. That way did not account much for the feelings of silly concubines.”

Blaine nods, a tear slipping down his cheek.

It all feels so hopeless. If the King was raised to think more of his own feelings and desires than those of his concubines, then there is absolutely no way that Blaine will be able to deny his request for marriage. After all, if he managed to convince Emma to do something she had said no to…

“Thank you, Emma,” he says, wiping his eyes. “Really, thank you. I really appreciate you coming to talk to me about this.”

She smiles and, for the second time, reaches out and takes his hand. This time she doesn’t pull it away seconds later, instead holding on to it and squeezing, saying, “We concubines have to stick together.”

It’s true, and Blaine knows it. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that his doubts about Kurt and his worries about the King’s recent proposal are things he must deal with entirely on his own.

For the time being, though, he will enjoy her company, and appreciate the fact that right here, right now, he is not alone.

**

Going for a ride has never steered Blaine wrong before, so soon after Emma leaves he changes into his riding clothes and heads toward the stables.

It’s a nice walk, the weather cool but not unpleasant. It does little to clear his head, which is full of doubts he wishes he’d never had, as well as worries he would much rather forget.

Everything had seemed so simple the night before.

When he reaches the stables, he is a little surprised to see Kurt leading Daisy by the reigns, on foot beside her, lips mouthing unheard words. At this point, though, he should not be surprised that this is where Kurt would be. He seems to spend most of his life either in the stables, training, or riding. Really, at this point Blaine should be more surprised that he is even surprised at seeing Kurt in the stables.

He wonders if he should approach Kurt, say hello. His worries nag at him, doubts creeping up his spine.

He desperately wishes he did not have these confusions. This is _Kurt_. Kurt who loves him, and whom he loves back. Kurt who has been extremely careful with him thus far. Kurt who promised he would stop if Blaine said so.

_ The King told Emma he would stop, too _ .

Blaine bites his bottom lip, then goes to turn around and return to the castle. Perhaps this is not quite the best time to be seeing Kurt.

Unfortunately for him, Kurt seems to have seen him as he turned, and soon that sweet, lilting, lovely voice is calling out, “Blaine!” and Blaine is turning right back around, a greeting smile appearing far too quickly on his face.

The truth is, regardless of his doubts, Blaine knows that he loves Kurt. Of that there is no doubt. Seeing Kurt lead Daisy toward him, stepping toward Kurt himself, makes butterflies erupt in his stomach. Of Blaine’s feelings, there is absolutely no question.

The question is whether Blaine should continue to pursue this relationship if Kurt is really not going to respect him as he has claimed he would.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Kurt greets, smiling coyly. Blaine ducks his head, still smiling himself. It seems his doubts have done nothing to curb his excitement over the fact that Kurt loves him as deeply as Blaine loves Kurt.

“Yes, who would have thought,” Blaine says. He glances to Daisy and says, “Going for a ride?”

Kurt nods. “I’ve had some things on my mind lately. Have me very occupied. I wanted to clear my head.”

“I, as well,” Blaine says, hoping Kurt will think that he means the same thing that Kurt does (and, in truth, he partially does).

“Would you care to join me, then?” Kurt asks. “We could… occupy ourselves, together.”

Blaine blushes bright red. “I am not sure, Your Highness. You see, I-”

“Your Highness?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow. “Blaine, are you all right?”

Blaine bites down on his bottom lip. If he tells Kurt he does not want to ride with him, in no uncertain terms, will Kurt accept that?

“I am not sure,” Blaine repeats. “I was hoping some fresh air might help me find out.”

“I see,” Kurt says, giving him a concerned look, brows furrowed deeply. “Well, if you do not wish to catch the same fresh air as I do, I completely understand. Sometimes it is easier to think straight when the object of your thoughts is not near. I know that I have a hard time thinking of anything but him even when he is not around.”

Blaine smiles at the compliment. He catches Kurt’s eye, and finds them to be truly, deeply concerned.

How could someone fake such deep sincerity?

“I am quite the same,” Blaine says. “Still, I do believe I will ride with you.” Kurt smiles, and Blaine finds his cheeks darkening further under the radiance of Kurt’s beauty. “If you will only give me a moment to prepare a horse to ride.”

“No need,” Kurt says. He pats Daisy’s hide and says, “We can ride her together.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, and he glances around. “Kurt, are you sure? People will see…”

Kurt shrugs. “They will see two friends riding together. I see close friends doing it all the time.”

Blaine presses his lips together. He should refuse him. Insist he ride his own horse. He has not even told Kurt no, only expressed concern, and already Kurt is attempting to pressure him into something that he does not appear to be comfortable with.

It is not helping Blaine’s doubts.

He considers his options, and as he does a thought occurs to him. A dangerous thought, that could end in terrible repercussions for him. Still, he must know.

He nods and agrees to ride Daisy with Kurt. He mounts the horse easily, moving further on the saddle than he usually would so that he may make room for Kurt. Kurt mounts Daisy as well, sliding behind Blaine easily, arms curling around his body and taking the reigns, breath warm against Blaine’s ear.

They ride in silence, Blaine berating himself for the stupidity and, honestly, potential danger of his plan. He knows he is not in the right headspace to be making these kinds of decisions, and there are several times where he turns his head to tell Kurt that he has changed his mind and ask him to please take him back to the stables.

Would Kurt even grant him that request? Or would he try and convince him to continue on their path? After all, he did not immediately back off when Blaine made clear he was unsure about taking this ride with him…

Each time he turns to speak to Kurt he decides instead to be silent, and simply smiles at Kurt, a tight smile that Kurt must know is inauthentic, before turning his head back to the path ahead.

By the time they’ve reached the small clearing near the river, Blaine feels as though his entire brain has twisted itself into an intricate knot with the amount of times he has considered going back on his plan, but ultimately decided to continue on with it. Kurt dismounts Daisy first, and Blaine follows, choppier than usual, feet hitting the ground almost painfully and causing him to stumble to regain his footing.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand. “Please, tell me what is wrong.”

_ He is so kind _ , his mind provides as he stares into the eyes of the man he loves. _He loves you and respects you. You have nothing to fear_.

He shakes his head and says, “Nothing is wrong, Kurt,” making sure to emphasize his use of the Prince’s given name.

_ You thought you had nothing to fear with the King either. _

Kurt presses his lips together and nods, though the look in his eye is enough to tell Blaine that he is not at all convinced. He turns and goes to tie Daisy to a tree, and Blaine takes the moment to inhale deeply and mentally prepare himself for what he is about to do.

_ You don’t have to _ , he thinks, watching Kurt’s back as he works. His strong, broad back. God, he is so beautiful. _You could just trust him_.

He can’t, though. That is the problem. The seed of doubt has been planted and until he knows for sure…

_ You could just talk to him _ , another part of him reminds him. _Tell him you’re having doubts. You aren’t his concubine, you don’t owe him your body and devotion._

Everything is beyond confusing. He wants to trust Kurt, he really does. He _loves_ Kurt. Kurt has not given him a single reason to warrant these doubts. But still, he cannot get Emma’s words out of his head, and he knows, he just _knows_ , that if he never does this he will never truly be certain that he is safe with Kurt.

He thought he was safe with the King. He is not making that mistake again.

“Hey,” Kurt’s voice is surprisingly close to his ear, his hands falling to Blaine’s shoulders, and Blaine jumps in surprise, the action moving him away from Kurt.

He turns and sees Kurt, eyes wide, hands raised to his head. “Blaine,” he says, voice soft, “really, is something wrong? Because-”

“No,” Blaine says, shaking his head vehemently. “Nothing is wrong, I promise. You just surprised me, is all. I was lost in my thoughts and did not hear you approaching.” At least that part is not a lie.

Kurt does not look in the least bit convinced, but he still nods and walks to where the grass becomes sand. He sits on the grass, though his boots are on the sand, and he pats the spot next to him, raising an eyebrow in invitation. Blaine presses his lips together, heart beating rapidly, but goes.

He sits next to Kurt, who immediately shuffles closer to him. His heart skips a beat, and Blaine hates that he can’t tell if it is because he is afraid, nervous, or if it is simply Kurt’s intoxicating presence.

He hates this feeling, and he wants it to be over as soon as possible, so he decides to put his plan into effect immediately. He turns his head slightly, closes his eyes, and captures Kurt’s lips in a kiss full of far more passion than he feels.

Kurt kisses back for a moment, then pulls away. “Blaine,” he says, voice hoarse. “I really don’t think now is the time for this.”

“I think now is the perfect time for this,” Blaine replies, keeping his eyes closed. He leans in to kiss Kurt again, and this time Kurt is more responsive. He kisses Blaine with passion, hands coming up to frame Blaine’s face, tongue licking at Blaine’s lips, desperately seeking access.

For a moment Blaine gets lost in it. He still cannot believe that he can just… kiss Kurt. That Kurt returns his feelings. That he has _been_ with Kurt. The exhilaration of kissing somebody he has wanted for so long is all he can currently feel, and he kisses Kurt enthusiastically, plan forgotten.

He remembers his plan, however, when one of Kurt’s hands lowers from his jaw to his shoulder, and then continues lower to his waist. Kurt leans over Blaine, causing him to lower himself to the ground so that Kurt is hovering atop him, hand squeezing Blaine’s waist tightly.

He thinks of his plan, but realizes as Kurt’s hand moves from his waist to his belly button that perhaps he did not properly think this through. After all, he is already beyond nervous, mind a mess, barely able to focus on Kurt’s wonderful lips when his hand is inching lower and lower, getting closer and closer to –

“Stop,” he breathes, everything becoming too much. His eyes, if anything, squeeze shut even further, and he pulls his face away to stop Kurt from kissing him again.

Within an instant Kurt’s weight has disappeared from on top of him, and he can hear Kurt scrambling to get further away, muttering, “Shit, shit.”

Blaine stays where he lies, breathing heavily, heart pounding wildly in his chest. This was a mistake. He should not have done this. He should not have done this. He should not have –

Kurt stopped.

“Shit, Blaine,” Kurt says, and Blaine’s eyes open slowly. What he sees is Kurt kneeling about two feet away, hands running through his hair, eyes wide with absolutely disgust. “I’m so, so sorry Blaine. I shouldn’t have continued to kiss you when I knew something was wrong, I shouldn’t have let myself get carried away, _shit_.”

Kurt stopped.

Blaine sits up slowly and says, “You stopped.”

Kurt stares at him, eyes widening further. “I – of course I stopped! You told me to stop! Jesus, I should have stopped sooner, I shouldn’t have –”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, moving on to his knees and crawling toward Kurt, making sure to keep eye contact with him. “You _stopped_.”

Kurt lowers himself so that he is sitting instead of kneeling. He frowns. “Did you… not expect me to?”

“I –” and just like that, the triumph of the moment passes.

Oh, god. How stupid had he just been?

“It’s hard to explain,” Blaine says, voice weak.

“You didn’t think I would stop,” Kurt says, disbelief filling his words. “You thought – Oh my god, _Blaine_. Did you think I was going to-”

“ _No,_ Kurt-”

“-rape you?”

The word hits Blaine in the chest, harsh and cruel.

“No, _no_.” He shakes his head quickly. “No, I didn’t think you were going to – to – _that_.” He keeps shaking his head. “I just… I worried maybe you would, maybe, try to convince me? To change my mind? I don’t know. It was stupid-”

“Stupid?! Dammit, Blaine,” Kurt runs his hands over his face. “You came out here thinking that if we started fooling around I wouldn’t stop? That I would try and convince you to keep doing something you didn’t want to do? Do you not realize how _dangerous_ that is?!”

Blaine pauses, surprised. “Wait. You aren’t… mad?”

“Mad?! Blaine, oh my _god_ , I can’t believe – yes I’m _mad_ , why would you even –?”

“Mad that I thought you wouldn’t stop?” Blaine clarifies, and Kurt shakes his head, eyes wide in disbelief.

“I’m mad that you came out here with me and initiated a kiss when you didn’t think I would stop, because oh my god, _Blaine_.” He moves a bit further away from Blaine, eyes going to the river. “What if I hadn’t, huh? What if I’d been raised to believe that because you initiated the kiss that must mean you now owe me to follow through? Did you even stop to think-?”

“I had to be sure!” Blaine blurts out. Kurt turns to him quickly, eyes narrowed. “I had to be sure that you would stop.”

Kurt looks like he wants to start shouting again, but instead he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Blaine waits, terrified of Kurt’s reaction, knowing that the Prince has every reason to be furious with him. He can’t believe how _stupid_ –

Kurt opens his eyes and, very gently and slowly, says, “Was there no other way you could have found that out?” Blaine chews on his bottom lip, and Kurt continues, just as gently, “You couldn’t have talked to me about it? Told me you were having doubts? Maybe gone to Brittany or Elliott and asked if I had ever convinced them to do something they did not want to do?”

Blaine swallows thickly, the emotions starting to catch up to him, and he feels wetness pooling in his eyes. “I didn’t know any other way to completely destroy my doubts,” he whispers.

Kurt sighs, rubs a hand over his face. “Why did you even have doubts in the first place?” the hurt in his voice breaks Blaine’s heart. “I know things haven’t been fantastic with my father lately, but I thought you knew I was different. I thought I told you I would never make you do something you didn’t want to do.”

Blaine looks down at the ground and pulls up a blade of grass. “I spoke to Emma,” he admits quietly. “She said that the King told her the same, but that when she actually asked him to stop…” he shakes his head. “Apparently his grandfather was not a kind man, especially to his concubines, and King Burt was largely raised by him. While I do not think he meant to be cruel and do… that… to Emma, well. At a certain point the way you were raised just cannot be contained.”

Kurt covers his eyes with his hands and exhales deeply. He rubs his hands against his face and shakes his head. “I wish you had told me that, so that I could explain that you have nothing to worry about.”

“But, if your -”

“My father was greatly influenced by his grandfather, in the same way that I was greatly influenced by my grandmother,” Kurt says, lowering his hands from his face. “She taught me that concubines do not exist solely for the purpose of satiating our lust. She taught me that, should I ever take concubines, I was to treat them with the utmost respect, and foster a relationship with them, rather than simply call upon them for sex. It is why I only have two concubines, and why I am so close to them both. Why I come to the concubine quarters myself when I call for them. I was raised that concubines do not owe me anything simply because they are concubines.” He meets Blaine’s eyes briefly, then looks away, head shaking softly. “It is why I found it so difficult when you tried to explain that for a concubine saying ‘no’ is not an option. For myself, and for my own concubines, it always has been.”

Blaine feels a tear run down his cheek. Why, oh why, did Kurt not call for him? He knows he remembers Westerville. Kurt has told him as much. So why did he not search for him? Why did he not come for him? Why could he have not been Kurt’s concubine instead?

Now is not the time to ask those questions, he knows. For now, all he says to Kurt is, “I believe you. I’m sorry I ever doubted you at all.”

“Blaine…” Kurt shakes his head again. His eyes meet Blaine’s, and Blaine can almost feel the hurt that he is feeling. “This isn’t… We need to stop this.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and his heart drops into the pit of his stomach. “What?” he asks, voice cracking.

“You thought I was going to force myself on you, Blaine.” Kurt hisses. “And instead of talking to me about it you just… you kissed me, and initiated intimacy, thinking I might not stop when you asked. That’s not-” he continues shaking his head.

Blaine does not know what to say. He looks down at his feet and feels a tear fall down his cheek.

“We are not equals in this relationship,” Kurt says. “We never will be. I thought – God, I’ve been so stupid.”

“What?” Blaine’s voice cracks again. “No, Kurt, you haven’t-”

Kurt shuffles slightly closer to Blaine, though he still remains at a safe distance. “I think we need to take some time. Apart.”

Blaine starts shaking his head before Kurt even finishes. “No. _No_. You – I trust you! I promise, I’m sorry I did this, Kurt, I just-”

“You didn’t trust me, though. You didn’t trust me, and you did something incredibly dangerous instead of just _asking_ me about it and…” Kurt’s hands cover his face again. “And the worst part is that I cannot even blame you for doing this. Given what has happened to you, especially recently, I can’t –” he seems to run out of words, instead simply shaking his head.

“But it’s all okay now,” Blaine tries. He sits up on his knees and moves closer to Kurt. “Kurt, I love you.”

He extends a hand and tries to remove one of Kurt’s hands from his face. Kurt lowers them himself quickly, avoiding physical contact with Blaine. He meets Blaine’s eyes, red and puffy, on the verge of tears.

“I love you, too,” Kurt says. “I do, Blaine. I love you. But this isn’t okay, don’t you understand? None of this is okay. What happened today… there is so much about what happened today that isn’t okay. Not just what you did, but… Blaine I _could_ have raped you.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Blaine says instantly, eyes widening. A tear escapes Kurt’s eyes. “I should have never doubted you, Kurt, I’m sorry, I know now that you would _never -_ ”

“But I _could_ have! I could have, and just because I didn’t doesn’t mean - fuck, this is such a mess.” Kurt runs a hand through his hair and looks toward the river. “We aren’t equals,” he says, slower than when he said it moments ago. “I don’t think I really understood that until just this moment. You’ve always known, but I’ve been… god, I’ve been stupid. I’ve been so stupid.” He runs his hand through his hair again, causing it to stick up at odd angles. “I’m the Crown Prince.”

“I know,” Blaine whispers.

“I’ve… for so long I’ve just… god, just because my grandmother taught me kindness and consent does not mean that I am suddenly equal to my concubines. I cannot believe I’ve even _thought_ -” Kurt shakes his head. “This isn’t just about you, Blaine,” he says, voice quieter than a second earlier. “I need some time to think about this. About what this means about _me_. About my position in this kingdom and in this castle. About my station and how…” he trails off, eyes staring off into the distance. “I’ve been so naive, and I need some time away from you - and hell, from Brittany and Elliott as well - to think this all through. I need to do this for _me_ , Blaine. Not because of you. Because of me.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I just got you,” he whispers. “I’ve wanted you for so long, denied myself for so long, and I _just_ got you and now –”

“I’m not saying that this is the end,” Kurt says, head turning sharply to look at Blaine, eyes wide and imploring. “I love you too much for that. I just think that we rushed into this. We didn’t think this through, _I_ didn’t think this through. We should have had more conversations about this, we should have… I don’t know what we should have done, but what we’ve done isn’t it. We just jumped straight into a physical relationship, less than a week after you and my father and Sebastian…” Kurt’s eyes shut tightly, as though it’s painful for him to think about. It cannot possibly be as painful as it is for Blaine to hear Kurt mention it. “I didn’t think,” Kurt finishes with a whisper, as though the comment was more for himself than for Blaine.

“This isn’t the end,” Kurt says, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “At least, not forever.”

“Just for now,” Blaine whispers.

Kurt presses his lips together and nods. “I think it has to be.”

Blaine chokes back a sob. “I’m so sorry, Kurt,” he says. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have –”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Kurt agrees, and it hurts. Dammit, it _hurts_. “But you did and… Blaine, I want to work past this. I want _us_ to work past this. I want this to work.” He looks away from Blaine, and Blaine can see the unshed tears in his eyes. “I just don’t think that it’s going to work right now. Not until I figure out… fuck. I don’t know.”

Blaine sniffles and nods. He hates this. He hates himself for doing this. Kurt is the best thing that has happened to him during his entire time in the castle and he ruined it.

He cannot blame Kurt for ending things with him. After a stunt like this _he_ would end things with himself.

Kurt stands up in silence and goes to untie Daisy from the tree. He mounts her carefully and rides her to where Blaine is still sitting.

Blaine looks up to see Kurt holding a hand out to him. He stands up slowly, and takes Kurt’s hand. It’s soft and wonderful. He wonders when he will hold it next.

He wraps his arms around Kurt’s middle and rests his face against his back. It takes all he has not to burst into tears once more.

The ride back to the castle feels hours longer than the ride down had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of part 5! I hope you’ve all had a wonderful week <3
> 
> So, this chapter in particular deals with a situation that could very easily veer from dub-con into non-con, but no non-con actually occurs. I need to be very clear on that. Still, regardless, you aren’t going to be happy with Burt (or, probably, with Blaine) by the end of this chapter. Sorry :/ Also, because of this, I just want to remind everyone yet again to please read [ the extended warnings for this fic](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/140753664325/a-night-with-the-king-warnings-masterpost). I really can’t emphasize that enough.
> 
> A major thank you to Pace mailroomorder once again for her help on this part, and honestly, on this whole series. If it weren’t for her this whole series would be totally different in a much, much worse way. So thank you <3
> 
> I’m not 100% sure when I’ll get around to posting part six, which is a short little one-shot. I’m doing some major re-writes of it (read: basically re-writing the whole thing), and I’m still nowhere near done part 7. My goal is to have it posted sometime between the next 2-4 weeks, but don’t hold me to that. I hope you guys enjoy, and I’ll see you soon :)

Blaine spends a large majority of the next day pretending to read a novel, while really caught up in his thoughts.

Everything has become such a mess in such a short period of time, and with all his worrying about Kurt and their relationship (or, currently, lack thereof), he hasn’t been thinking about what he should be – the King’s proposal.

His week is not yet up - won’t be for several more days - but he is not anywhere closer to finding a way to actually say no to the King.

He briefly considers telling the King about how he consummated his relationship with David, and his affair with Kurt, but that, he decides, is an even stupider plan than yesterday’s. He wants to say no to the King, but he does not want to be exiled or executed.

By the time dinner approaches, Blaine has made absolutely no leeway on his problem. In fact, he has started instead to wonder if he could morally continue his affair with Kurt after either of them marry, since that is slowly becoming the clearest outcome to this situation. That thought, of course, was quickly followed by a wondering of if Kurt would even _want_ to continue their affair after they both marry. Kurt had been very clear that they were not ending their relationship forever, but god, he had been so angry…

Not that Blaine can really blame him, of course.

The servants have just begun to set the table for dinner when Mason arrives at the main entrance. Blaine stands, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and Mason nods at him. He says nothing, simply turns on his heel and disappears through the doors once more. He must want Blaine to walk to the King’s chambers alone.

Oh, god, had the King changed his mind? Was he going to force Blaine to give him an answer today after all? Had he grown impatient? Did he know that Blaine was not trying to decide, but really attempting to find a way to turn him down, and figured that the less time he allowed Blaine, the less chance he would be rejected?

What if he had discovered Blaine’s relationship with Kurt?

He walks down the halls of the castle with his head held high, his insides a mess. While he thinks he does a decent job of maintaining his outward composure, everything inside of him is panicking. His heart is practically beating right out of his chest, his stomach knotted into a pretzel, and his mind screaming.

Honestly, he is surprised that he does not burst into nervous tears before he reaches the King’s chambers.

There are guards at the doors, and they both smirk at him as they let him in without Blaine having to say a word. He swallows thickly and nods his head politely at both of them before stepping into the King’s chambers, heart in his throat.

The King is standing turned away from Blaine, hands clasped at the small of his back, staring out the window. Blaine remains standing where he is for several moments, attempting to stop his hands from shaking. The door shuts behind him, alerting the King of his presence, and the man turns slowly, smiling at the sight of Blaine.

Blaine tries to smile, but he does not think he manages very well.

“Blaine,” the King greets, reaching Blaine in only a few short strides. Blaine continues to smile tightly, attempting to relax the muscles in his face. He cannot imagine how crazed he must look at this moment. “Thank you for coming.”

Blaine bows low and says, “Your Majesty. I will always come when you call.”

Hands come to his chin and slowly lift his head, straightening his spine until he is standing upright and staring into the King’s eyes. The King is smiling, a genuine smile that puts Blaine to shame. “Still so polite,” the King says, shaking his head, smile soft and fond. He leans forward and kisses Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine kisses back, cautious, hoping the sweat that has accumulate on his brow has not dripped down to his lips.

“I know you said you wanted a week to think,” the King says when they separate, and _oh my god, here it is, he’s going to make me give him an answer right now_ , “but I cannot wait a whole week to have you.”

Blaine keeps his eyes shut after the kiss and presses his lips together, preparing for the worst.

“It’s been too long since it was only the two of us, and while I promised myself I would wait until you had given me an answer… I just can’t anymore.”

With that he kisses Blaine again, hands cupping Blaine’s jaw, bringing him as close as possible.

For a moment Blaine is confused, heart still beating wildly, eyes shut tightly, waiting for the King to break the kiss and ask Blaine what his answer is since he can no longer wait.

That doesn’t happen, though. Instead the King keeps kissing him, tongue thrusting into Blaine’s mouth, one hand moving down to his ass to give it a hard squeeze.

Blaine’s eyes widen when he realizes that _oh_ , the King doesn’t want him to give an answer yet. The King just wants to have sex with him.

He closes his eyes again and tries to relax, for real this time. He should be able to. After all, this isn’t the first time he’s been intimate with the King. This is something he _knows_ how to do.

Except as soon as his eyes are closed once more it is not the King’s mouth on his, it is Sebastian’s, forcing himself to kiss somebody he hates while the King watches from the side. Blaine presses his eyes shut tighter, wanting to get the memory out of his head, but all that does is replace it with the memory of kissing Kurt; sweet, gentle Kurt, who stopped the moment he told him to. Kurt who has ended their relationship because Blaine didn’t trust him to stop when Blaine said no.

The King’s lips leave his and he starts to tug Blaine toward the bedchamber. Blaine follows, though not nearly as enthusiastically as he would have only two weeks ago. The King looks beyond excited about their upcoming sexual congress, and Blaine tries, he really does, to seem excited as well, but it’s far more difficult than he could imagine.

The sharp feeling of _I don’t want to be here_ and _I don’t want to do this_ is incredibly overwhelming, and Blaine can’t help but wince as the King presses him into his mattress and goes back to kissing his neck. He places his hands on the King’s shoulders, but does not pull him closer as he usually would. In fact, it’s a struggle not to push him away.

The King begins removing Blaine’s shirt, and it’s a strange thing because he’s always known that he could not say no, that it would place him in a horrible situation, and yet even when he was in this same situation with Sebastian he still didn’t feel as poignantly about it as he does now.

The injustice of it swells within him, filling him with anger and frustration as the King starts to kiss down his chest, entirely unaware of the war waging within his lover. His unwilling lover.

He thinks of Emma in this situation, holding back tears, trying desperately not to shout her refusal out of fear. He thinks of Emma finally giving in and being disrespected in the most cruel and hurtful way imaginable. He thinks of the King, currently spreading Blaine’s legs, the King who promised him that he would stop should Blaine ever wish to, convincing Emma to do something she hated, unknowingly violating her in the worst way he possibly could.

His pants are removed, and by now Blaine feels entirely disconnected to what is happening down there. It’s as though his mind and body are separate, mind fuming with anger at what is happening to his body, body unable to stop it from happening.

Or, so he thinks, until hands cup his ass through his undergarments and the King whispers, “God, I want to eat you out.”

His mind and body meld instantly, and before Blaine can even think about what he’s doing he rolls over completely until he is no longer underneath the King, the King’s body hitting the mattress with a soft _oof_ where Blaine was only a moment ago.

Blaine’s eyes widen in shock and horror as he realizes what he has just done. Oh, lord, he just said no to the King. He may not have spoken the words, may not have said it directly, but the implication was clear. The King stated what he wanted to do to him, and Blaine moved away. He denied him.

He sits up, wearing only his undergarments, and watches as the King turns slowly onto his side, an eyebrow raised high on his forehead. “What was that?”

He doesn’t sound angry, or cruel, but it still feels like a taunt. A _how dare you, don’t you know who I am?_

All he needs to do is apologize. He’ll apologize, he’ll detach himself from his body once more, they’ll get this over with, and then Blaine can return to his chambers and cry like he desperately wants to.

He opens his mouth to apologize, to tell the King that he can do whatever he wants, that he belongs to the King and he will surrender his body to him without a second thought, but that is not what comes out.

Instead, he hears himself saying, “I don’t want to do that.”

He looks down at the mattress beneath him, mentally slapping himself. What is he _doing_?! This was not the plan, this has never been the plan, he knows just as well as everybody else that he is not even _allowed_ to have this plan. And yet…

And yet.

He closes his eyes when he thinks of his first time with Kurt. Kurt spreading his legs and eating him out with gusto. Kurt making him feel things he has never felt before, pleasure beyond what he thought was possible. Kurt asking for a first from Blaine, and giving him one in return.

That memory is special. That memory is just for him and Kurt. That _moment_ was special. He does not want it tainted with a memory of the King doing the same to him as Kurt did, except without Blaine returning the ardent desire to participate.

Well, he’s already said it. He might as well commit.

Oh, god, he’s going to be exiled from the castle, isn’t he?

“You don’t want to do that?” the King asks, as though he does not understand the words. Words he has most likely only heard once in his entire life, from Emma. Blaine takes a deep breath, but then looks up so that he may look into the King’s eyes as he nods.

“I don’t want to do that,” he repeats.

“Why not?” the King asks. “We’ve never done it before. You might like it.”

“I won’t,” Blaine says, voice wavering slightly. “I don’t like the thought of it.”

The King sits up and crosses his legs so that he is sitting directly across from Blaine. He looks confused, but also slightly entertained, as though this is a game. Some special kind of foreplay they simply haven’t partaken in before.

“You don’t seem to mind my dick in your ass, but my mouth you don’t like the thought of?”

“That’s right,” Blaine nods, trying to sound strong. He’s committed, and even if this ends in his exile he refuses to back down. Of all the things the King has taken from him he refuses to allow him to take his memories with Kurt as well.

“Blaine,” the King says, shuffling forward slightly so that he’s closer to Blaine. “You’ve never had any issues with things we’ve done before. Why suddenly now?”

Blaine shrugs. “As you said, we’ve never done that before, which I’ve always been thankful for. I’ve never been interested in… that. I just don’t want to do it.” He looks directly into the King’s eyes, and throws him a bone. “Why can’t we just do what we usually do?”

“I don’t understand,” the King stares at him, as though truly unable to comprehend what Blaine is saying. “I just want to appreciate your ass, Blaine. I know you love having your ass played with, and you know that I love playing with your ass. I thought… I thought you would want this.”

Blaine blushes, though it is not demure or shy as it usually is. In fact, it is rather an angry blush.

Emma was right. The King is trying to convince him.

“I am glad that you were thinking of my pleasure as well, Your Majesty, but my answer remains the same. We may participate in any other form of love making that you desire, but I do not want to do that.”

It's a struggle to keep his voice firm, needing to be taken seriously. He needs the King to know he does not want this, needs him to understand. He's all in now, no way to back out, and he's taking this all the way. The King’s mouth will never come near his ass, not now that he's made such a fiasco about this. Not unless the King quite literally forces himself on Blaine, and while the King is unaware and entitled, Blaine still does not think he would go that far.

“Blaine,” the King says, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand. “How can you know you don't want to do it if you've never tried?” His voice is terribly condescending, and if anything it just makes Blaine grow angrier.

Blaine takes in a deep breath, trying desperately not to show the anger building inside him. “I just know.” He looks the King over, then raises an eyebrow and, going for coy, asks, “Why don't you trust me to know what I do and do not want?”

“I _do_ trust that; I just think that perhaps-”

Blaine shakes his head. His patience is reaching a limit. “I do not want to do that with you, Burt,” he spits out the King’s name, like a curse word. “I am telling you that I am willing to do anything, quite literally _anything else_ with you. Why are you so insistent on this?”

“Why are you so insistent on _not_ doing this?” the King does not sound as frustrated as Blaine does, but Blaine can tell that he is slowly reaching that point as well.

“Because _I do not want to,”_ Blaine says, enunciating every word. “That should be enough for you to stop.”

The King reels back, as though Blaine has slapped him. “What did you say?”

“I _said_ ,” Blaine enunciates again, anger almost boiling over, “me not wanting to participate should be enough to make you _stop_. You promised me on our first night that, should anything make me uncomfortable, you would stop. Where did that promise go?”

The King’s lips part in surprise, eyes wide at Blaine’s outburst. “I did stop,” he says, though his voice wavers, just as Blaine’s did at the beginning of this confrontation.

Blaine rubs a hand over his face and shakes his head. “Physically, you stopped. But you're still trying to convince me.”

“I’m not trying to _convince_ you, Blaine,” the King says, beginning to sound frustrated himself. “It’s just something that I’ve really been wanting to do, and –”

“But _I_ don't want to do that! Are you saying that your desires are more important than mine?”

The King gapes, mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. He shakes his head and looks away. “That is not what I am saying.”

“Burt,” Blaine says the name softer now, wanting the King to look at him. “That _is_ what you're saying. You are implying that your lust is more important than my comfort. You are very clearly demonstrating right now how you are above me!”

“What?” the King gasps out the word. “No, Blaine, I am not above you!”

“Of course you are!” it comes out harsher than Blaine intended, his arms raising above his head. “You are the _King_. I am a baker boy from Westerville! Even the thought that we may be equals in any way, shape, or form, is laughable!”

The King’s eyebrows shoot up and, with a triumphant grin, he says, “We could be equals.”

Blaine freezes, steam coming out of his ears. He just wants to scream, to hit something. He thinks that maybe this is the reason that nobody says no to nobles; because it is simply not worth the struggle of proving your point to them.

All Blaine wants to scream is _that is not the point! This is not about your proposal, this about you not respecting me as a human being!_

He doesn't though. Instead he takes several deep breaths, and allows the King’s words to sink in.

They could be equals. If Blaine said yes to the King’s proposal, the could be equals. He would be consort, King. He would have just as much power as the King does.

They could be equals.

Blaine swallows thickly, heart rushing at the realization.

He's been looking at this all wrong. All along he's been searching for a reason to say no to the King, when really he should have been looking at the reasons he should say _yes._

The King is still grinning triumphantly, entirely certain that he has won the argument. In a way, he has. Only not in the way he thinks.

“You're right,” Blaine says. He shuffles off the bed and picks up his shirt, which was thrown onto the floor earlier. He pulls it on. “You're right,” he repeats, going for his pants. He pulls them on as well, pulling them up higher on his hips than he usually would. “You're right,” he says a final time.

“Wait, what are you doing?” the King asks, eyes wide, grin gone. “Where are you going?”

“I have some things to think about,” Blaine lies, his decision already made. “I'm sorry, I have to go.”

“But-” the King points to the bed. “Blaine –”

“Burt,” Blaine says, softly, leaning in close. “I'm sorry, but I am not going to be able to satisfy you tonight.” He then closes the space between them and kisses him, gentle but firm enough for him to know that Blaine is not going to be swayed.

With a smack of the lips, Blaine separates from the King and hurries out of the room, not wanting to enter another argument. He knows what he has to do, and he is not going to get distracted.

Taking a final strong, deciding breath, Blaine exits through the servant’s door and starts to make his way to Kurt’s room.

**

Despite how quickly he walks to Kurt’s room, and the nerves coursing through his veins, he still manages to remember to knock on the servant’s entrance before he enters the room.

Thankfully he hears Kurt's voice, confused, call out a questioning, “Come in?” and so he walks into the room, breathless and sweating.

“Blaine,” Kurt greets, standing up quickly, a frown coming over his face. “I wasn't expecting – I thought we were –”

Before he can say anything else, Blaine blurts out, “Your father asked me to marry him.”

Kurt freezes where he stands next to the couch.

“He what?” Kurt asks, voice hoarse, eyes wide.

Blaine sighs, and takes a step toward Kurt. “He asked me to marry him,” he repeats. Then continues, before he can lose his nerve, “And I'm going to say yes.”

Kurt's mouth opens, then closes, then opens again. Then closes.

“You're going to say yes.”

Blaine presses his lips together. He nods.

Kurt shakes his head in opposition. “You can’t,” he says. “No, Blaine. _No_ ,” he practically shouts the last word, pain clear as day in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” he says.

“Do you love him?”

Blaine looks down. “Does that matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Kurt actually shouts this time, and Blaine’s eyes travel up to glare at Kurt, then at the large door behind him, where he knows guards must be standing.

“Do you love Prince Adam?” Blaine shoots back, at a more reasonable volume.

“That’s different.”

“No, it isn’t. We’re doing what we have to do, Kurt.”

Blaine can see Kurt’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, and a tear rolls down his cheek. He shuts his eyes, though all that does is make more tears escape. “Shit, Blaine,” he says, voice cracking as he cries.

They stand in silence, Kurt crying and Blaine desperately trying not to.

“I was trying to find a way out of marrying Adam,” Kurt says quietly, breaking the silence. Blaine’s heart skips a beat. “He was planning on marrying somebody else too, a concubine of his back in Essex. He and I get along, but we were never going to have a loving marriage. We’ve been talking. Trying to find a way to make the peace treaty work without having to wed.” He stares at Blaine, pain deeply embedded in his eyes. “I told you I didn’t want to end things with you forever.”

The implications of what Kurt is saying settle deep into Blaine’s skin. It’s true, Kurt was very clear that he didn’t want to put an end to their relationship for good, just for now. Still, the news that, despite this pause in their affair, Kurt has been trying to get out of his marriage…

A couple of days ago Blaine would have been elated at this new information. Now, though. Now is a different story.

“What then, Kurt?” Blaine asks softly, taking a hesitant step forward. “I’m still your father’s concubine. It’s not like you could marry me.”

“I was going to appeal to him,” Kurt says, wiping a tear from his eye. “Hope the hopeless romantic in him would win out.”

Blaine shakes his head. “He told me he loves me.”

“Fuck,” Kurt says, quietly, but with strength. He rubs his hands over his eyes and says, “This is such a fucking mess.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says. “In another life, I would have loved to marry you. Nothing would make me happier. I… I love you, Kurt. You know that. Even with everything that happened yesterday, everything we’ve been through in the past month… I’ve loved you longer than I’ve known you. But the way things are now…”

Kurt nods, slowly lowering his hands to his sides. “I know,” he whispers.

They fall into silence once more, and Blaine chews on his bottom lip, trying to think of something, anything, to say.

“Can I just ask – why?” Kurt speaks up, once again breaking the silence. “I know you must feel like you have no option but to say yes, but the way you said it… you aren’t being forced into this marriage, you’re going into it willingly. Why?”

Blaine presses his lips together, trying to find the right words to explain his revelation.

“Emma,” is what he decides on. “Sebastian. Me. Really any concubine who has been forced into a situation they don’t want to be in by somebody with more power than them. Any concubine who hasn’t felt like they can say no when they really, really want to. Every life that has been ruined because of an antiquated system that should have been re-evaluated years ago.”

“You’re marrying my father for… political power?”

Blaine nods. “That is exactly why I am marrying your father.”

Kurt sighs. “You can have political power married to _me_.”

“I _can’t_ marry you, Kurt.”

Kurt groans loudly, almost a shout. “I know! I know,” he groans again. “I just hate this! Not… not what you’re trying to do, if I understand it correctly. Your heart is in the right place. And really, I’m being selfish by not wanting to encourage you, but…”

“It’s okay. I understand. You aren’t being selfish.”

“I am,” Kurt says, wiping away another stray tear. “For fuck’s sake, just yesterday I asked you to take a break from our relationship, and now I’m practically asking you to marry me. I’m being beyond selfish, Blaine. You don’t have to pretend.”

“You know me,” Blaine says, shrugging gently, a small smile appearing on his lips despite the situation. “Ever polite.”

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “I suppose you really are going to become Your Majesty, huh?”

Blaine nods, heart skipping a beat at the old joke. “I suppose so.”

Kurt takes a step forward and reaches out, cupping Blaine’s face. He rubs a thumb over the apple of Blaine’s cheek, and Blaine cannot stop himself from leaning into the touch. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Kurt whispers. “We were supposed to take time to think things through. I have so much I need to think through, so many things about myself that I’ve never even realized. I wanted to work through it all, and then come back to you. I was always planning on coming back to you.”

“I would have accepted you with open arms,” Blaine admits softly, knowing it to be true. The thought of not being with Kurt for an unknown period of time was absolutely heartbreaking. The knowledge that he won’t be with Kurt ever again… Heartbreaking isn’t a strong enough word.

Kurt sniffles. “You’re going to make an amazing consort. However you decide to proceed with your political agenda… you’re going to make a difference in people’s lives. I know you are.”

“I wish I could make that difference as your husband,” Blaine says, and this time a tear does escape his eye. “I wish there were another way.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know that, too.” Kurt squeezes his neck gently and says, “Just as well as you know that I love you.”

Blaine nods. He leans up and, allowing himself one final moment of weakness, kisses Kurt gently on the lips.

It’s wet, though not in the way it usually is. They’re both crying, and the kiss tastes like their salty tears.

Pulling away is the most difficult thing Blaine has ever done.

He rests his forehead against Kurt’s and whispers, “I wish I had been brought to you after the procession in Westerville. I wish it every day.”

He doesn’t want to say anything, doesn’t want to hear Kurt’s response. Silently, he pushes himself away from Kurt, turns on his heels, and walks out of Kurt’s chambers, hating the finality of the door clicking shut behind him.

**

Back in his own bedchambers, he does not weep and grieve. Instead, he sits at his desk, and, for the first time since he’s arrived at the castle, he picks up his quill and writes a letter to his parents.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/149844441530/fit-for-a-king-13)


End file.
